


5 Silver Coloured Birthdays

by Artisuseless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Implied/Referenced Depression, My boy is happy though, Prompto's birthday, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisuseless/pseuds/Artisuseless
Summary: Five birthdays Prompto has been alive for and the many more he'll live to see.





	5 Silver Coloured Birthdays

Prompto's first birthday is spent in a test tube. The progression in time is noted only by scientists who jolt down the date on his records, along with the required increases in hormones and nutrients to have him growing at the desired rate. Even though he is only one year old, he is already performing below expectations. His weight gain has been dreadful, prone to hallucinations while in somnus and despite being on a respirator and in highly oxygenated fluid, he struggles with breeding. They suspect this one has asthma, and are more then ready to slap a defective label on his pod when the chancellor intervenes. He takes a look at the pale flesh, blond hair and face obscured by a breathing mask and sees something worth keeping. So he sends the technicians away and tell them to keep this one alive. This one needs to be here for a reason. 

Prompto's tenth birthday is not a marginally different affair. His parents aren't home, probably off in Altissia or Leide or somewhere for wherever their consulting firm has dragged them. They've sent him money though, in lieu of a gift, and he wonders what he should buy with it. The kids in his class sing him happy birthday under the instruction of a teacher but beyond that, they barely meet his eye. As he's walking home in the evening sun, he sees a shop just about to close for the day, shutters rolling over the large glass window. That's when it catches his eye. A camera, not terribly expensive, but digital. It was USB chargeable, came with a 1GB memory card and was the shade of metallic red that he was really partial to at that point in time. The money from his parents weighs heavily in his pocket, as do the faces of his classmates who never notice him. But by the time he has the camera in his hands, neither feel as bad as they should. 

Prompto's twentieth birthday was a surprise. He thought they had forgotten, with the way his friends carried on like usual. Noctis had meetings, Ignis had to baby sit him and Gladio was required by his side, as a shield, which left Prompto alone. Well not quite alone. He had Crownsguard training with Cor, and the marshal wished him a happy birthday before subjecting him to the most gruelling training session in his life. Though when it finished, and a half smile bloomed upon his face, Prompto felt it was all worth it. That's when he made his way, staggering and stumbling, back to Noctis' apartment in the hopes that he would at least be fed on his birthday. As he opened the door, a shower of balloons and confetti rained upon him and they told him happy birthday. They had prepared food, presents, cake and Prompto found himself in tears before they even had the chance to usher him inside. It wasn't much by any means. A four person party, home made pizza and too much time spent on King's Knight, but it was enough for Prompto. Four friends, a picture, a place where he belonged. That sounded like a good enough birthday to him. 

Prompto's twenty-fifth birthday is spent quietly with Ignis and Gladio as they move from hiding spot to hiding spot while they track down a particularly powerful Naga that had been plaguing Vesperpool. They follow her to a waterfall, where she finally confronts them and they face down. Prompto lands every shot that day, taking out both her eyes in the instant the battle begins. Even without her vision, she is a tough opponent, and catches him moving from one side to another with a sweep of her tail. He bruises his ribs, sure that they would be fractured if not for Ignis using a timely ether, but it doesn't stop him from firing a volley of shots into her belly as Gladio decapitates her when she's doubled over in pain. None of them remember it's his birthday until after, when they arrive at a haven that still has enough magic left. It hits Ignis first, and his face falls as he comments that Prompto is officially a year older. Prompto himself stiffens under the reminder, and despite his lack of sight, Ignis picks up on his forgetfulness with humour. Gladio gives him hell for not remembering his own birthday while Ignis does his best to make something that vaguely resembled a birthday meal. They sing, take a picture, and try to ignore the fourth chair they've set up accidentally. 

When Prompto turns thirty one, the sun has risen on Eos and life is finally returning to the land. In rebuilding Insomnia, there has never been time for them to do anything but. There's always a place that needs daemons exterminated, a shop that wants approval to re-establish itself in the area, a family who needs help finding the members they've lost in during the endless night. But there are days they beg off, days when they ignore the duties that had bound them for so long. They had given up everything for this cause, and with the light back on Eos, the thing they deserved the most was this time. There are sacred days they spend together no matter what; Christmas, New Year's, their birthdays. And when Prompto's comes around, they drive down to Wiz and spend the day with the chocobos. They eat, they set up camp, four seats as always, and watch the sun go down with the knowledge that it will rise again. After the food is served, after the song is sung and after the picture is taken, they pile everything on the fourth chair. And they say the things they couldn't say. And Prompto pretends that somewhere in the afterlife, Noctis is singing along. 

It would've been so easy to give up early. To give up at ten or twenty, when the loneliness was too great and despite his friends, anxiety gnawed at his guts and threatened to eat him hollow. No one would've blamed him for giving up at twenty five, so many did during that time. Even at thirty one, with the last of his duties to the world done, it would be more than fine for Prompto to just stop. But he didn't. Because every birthday is one that he is lucky to be alive for and that is a present enough. Every birthday is a new photo in his album that he would be sorry if he missed. Every birthday is one given to him by Noctis, who fought for the light and died so Prompto could have all the birthdays he never could. 

And so Prompto keeps going. To forty. To fifty. To death. He'll keep counting up for as long as he can, until he can stop and start celebrating birthdays with all four of them again.

**Author's Note:**

> When your creative folio strips you of all inspiration, but the moment you see it's sunshine boy's birthday you pump out a fic. God bless you Prompto Argentum, you beautiful boy, and happy birthday.


End file.
